stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Nebtu
Known as a minor Egyptian deity, lady of the Oasis, Nebtu is a goa'uld of little importance, whose association with Khnum allowed him to survive and after 2000 years to gain control of the planet Canopus immediately after the betrayal of the previous nomarch Hapi . History The first mention of Nebtu takes place on the Ptolemaic temple dedicated to the God Khnum on planet Earth, where he is defined as the minor wife of the same God, but in reality Nebtu is one of the subordinate goa'uld probably one of the many goa'uld generated by an unknown queen which at that time served goa'uld. We don't know anything about his childhood, but he was allowed to mature and take a human guest. The choice fell on a young woman, a Ptolemaic princess named Berenice of the court of Ptolemy V. With her terrestrial remains, the young goa'uld overstated the construction of the temple until she was recalled following the same Khnum, to show his skills and put them at the service of the goa'uld who in the meantime had become independent, becoming a minor System Lord. The centuries that preceded the fall of Ra on the planet Abydos were used by Nebtu to learn how to properly administer the individual provinces of the few planets of the domain of Khnum. Just in this period, Nebtu fought many of his future enemies as well as some nomarch's like Hedjhetep and Hapi, also training as a military commander. When Ra was killed and the dynasty turned to a civil war due to the death of numerous System Lord's, Nebtu contributed to the leadership and control of the planet Canopus, which however was given as a gift to his rival Hapi. But the latter greedy of power offered him an unexpected opportunity. Stargate Renaissance A few months after the removal of Hapi from the governorate of the planet Canopus, the choice on the next Nomarch fell on one of the most loyal underlords to Khnum himself. Nebtu remained at the time on the surface of a very primitive peripheral planet, it was directly called by Khnum himself and sent to his new residence. Surrounded by clever advisors, wisely placed after the betrayal of Hapi, Nebtu actively resumed mining and quickly became one of the most important nomarchs. As a sign of his benevolence, a 'ha'tak was donated to Nebtu herself. The rebellion of the servants .]] For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Pelusium, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Personality Confidential and taciturn, Nebtu is a rather atypical goa'uld for his species. Although he has the worst characteristics of his race, Nebtu has never abused his position, merely serving as an underlord and in the past also as a waitress of System Lord Khnum. Seemingly calm and laid, she hides a ferocity in combat her true weapon. He loves to wear particularly opaque clothes that let only glimpse the spressive eyes of his human host. Under the clothes Nebtu always has a dagger for the body to body as well as wearing a Kara'kesh. It is much loved by the population of the planet Canopus. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Khnum Underlords